Grand Interdimensional War (CJDM1999)
The Grand Interdimensional War is a major conflict that involved the Grand Empire and the Iron Resistance, two major factions fighting for the fate of the multiverse and is a major event in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. Combatants Heroes The Iron Resistance (Andy Starheart, Elizabeth Goldbrick, Walter Starheart, Don, Christina, Braun, John, Hugo.) Bat Family (Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin.) Masters of the Mystic Arts (Doctor Strange, Wong, Master Minoru, Hamir, B'sso, Grem.) The Avengers (Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, Spider Man, Ant Man, Scarlet Witch.) Guardians of the Galaxy (Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, Nebula.) The Fellowship of the Ring (Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir.) Thorin's Company (Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Bifure, Bofur, Bombur.) Justice League of America (Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, The Flash, Cyborg, Firestorm, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, John Stewart, Katana, Zatanna, Vixen, Shazam, Jessica Cruz, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate.) Kingdom of Wakanda (Black Panther, Shuri, Ramonda, Okoye.) Jedi Order (Grand Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Qui Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, other Jedi Knights and Masters.) RED/BLU (Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Miss Pauling.) Villains The Grand Empire (Grand Emperor Enoch, Karnia, Knights of Enoch.) Foundation Crime (Cult Chief Bellosh, Major Pain, Colonel Drad.) Black Order (Thanos, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive.) Darkseid's Elite (Darkseid, Desaad, Granny Goodness, Kalibak, Steppenwolf, Lashina, Mad Harriet, Big Barda, Stompa, Parademon army.) Galactus, Merasmus, Monoculus, Horseless Headless Horsemann, Bread Monster, Smaug. Legion of Doom (Lex Luthor, Bizzaro, Captain Cold, Riddler, Toyman, Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, Scarecrow, The Batman Who Laughs, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Joker, Two-Face.) Sith Order (Darth Sidious, Darth Vader, Darth Tyranus, Darth Maul, Darth Malgus.) First Order (Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma, Stormtroopers.) Galactic Empire (Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Stormtroopers.) League of Shadows (Ra's Al Ghul, Talia Al Ghul, Bane.) Death Eaters (Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Barty Crouch Jr.) The Alliance (Gellert Grindelwald, Vinda Rosier, Abernathy, Carrow, Krafft, Nagel, MacDuff, Acolyte thug, Unidentified Acolyte.) Sauron's Army (Sauron, The Witch-King of Angmar, Mordor Orcs.) Saruman's Army (Saruman, Lurtz, Uruk Hai.) Gray Mann's Robots (Captain Punch, Sergeant Crits, Major League Scout, Chief Blast Soldier, Giant Rapid Fire Demoman, Giant Demoknight, Giant Burst Demoman, Major Bomber, Sir Nukesalot, Spy, Giant Jumping Sandman Scout, Chief Heal-On-Kill Heavy, Rapid Fire Bowman.) Crime Syndicate of Amerika (Ultraman, Owlman, Superwoman, Mazahs, Sea King, Grid, Deathstorm, Power Ring, Johnny Quick, Atomica.) Prelude Lord Enoch escapes prison, kills the king and recruits billions of villains to aid him in his quest to steal the Foundation Elements, kidnapping heroes and using monsters as strong beasts to eat innocent people. 25 years later, they invade Dorado in an attempt to steal the Fusion Core, Overwatch's first Foundation Element. From that point on, Enoch hired Talon to destroy Overwatch properties while he searches for the other Foundation Elements. Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:Customs by CJDM1999